Fears and Embarassments: Caught on tape!
by Kat-Kitty
Summary: Someone is filming the YGO boys during their most embarssing moments and is putting them on LIVE T.V! Who is this mysterious person? Will the boys find out and What are their greatest fears? Please Read and Review! ^__^
1. Default Chapter

Fears and Embarassments: Caught on tape!  
By: Kathleen  
  
Kathleen: Yo guys! ^__^ ........... ^__^...  
  
Malik: She's just got nothin' to say...   
  
Kathleen: Yes I do! I just forgot...  
  
Bakura: HA! Idiot! Idiot!   
  
Kathleen: Shut up! v_v  
  
Yami: *pops out of nowhere* She'd just like to say that she dosen't own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway... and she never will...  
  
Kathleen: *sulking*  
  
Malik and Bakura: *dancing around Kat chanting 'Idiot'*  
  
Yami: -_-;;  
  
**  
Evening at the Bakura residence...  
  
Bakura: *is in the shower* *humming softly*  
  
In the shadows: *strange figure with camera*  
  
Strange figure with camera: *lurking*  
  
Camera: *is filming*  
  
Ryou: Bakura are you using the tub or the shower?  
  
Bakura: Shower. Why?  
  
Ryou: Nothing. I thought you'd like Mr. Quacks in there with you. You left him out here.  
  
Bakura: MR. QUACKS?! HE'S OUT THERE?! BRING HIM IN! THE DOOR'S NOT LOCKED! HURRY! I NEED MY MR. QUACKS! HURRY! HURRY!  
  
Ryou: *sigh* *enters bathroom* Here Bakura. *hands Bakura 'Mr. Quacks* [I'm sure you can guess what Mr. Quacks is...] *starts to sound motherly* Bakura... now I don't want you soaking up too much. You know that does to you.  
  
Bakura: *cuddling 'Mr. Quacks'* Yes sir...  
  
Ryou: And I don't want you to come running out of the bathroom naked again screaming: There's a cockroach in the tub! There's a cockroach in the tub! Do I make myself clear?  
  
Bakura: Yes sir. *squeezing Mr. Quacks*  
  
Mr. Quacks: *squeak* *squeak*  
  
Ryou: Good. *leaves bathroom*  
  
Bakura: La...la...la...la...la... *hugging Mr. Quacks* I love you...  
  
Strange figure with camera: *leaves house* He...he...he...  
  
Camera: *stops filming*  
  
**  
  
Next morning at the Mutoh residence...  
  
Grandpa: Yugi! I'll be going now! Bye!  
  
Yugi: Bye grandpa!   
  
Grandpa: *leaves house*  
  
Strange figure with camera: *appears*  
  
Camera: *starts filming*  
  
Yugi: Yami. You can come out now.  
  
Yami: *appears from the puzzle* Yes Aibou?  
  
Yugi: What should we eat? Grandpa's not here so I'll have to cook. What do you want to eat?  
  
Yami: *concerned* Aibou... I think I should cook. You might get burned.  
  
Yugi: *also concerned* Are you sure? Do you even know how to cook Yami?  
  
Yami: *obviously dosen't know how* Of course!  
  
Yugi: O.K. then... If you need the cook books they'll be in the library. *goes into the living room to watch T.V.  
  
Yami: O.K. Now how to cook... I've seen the slaves do it before. It can't be THAT hard. *starts looking for a cook book* *finds one named: 10 simple recipies for your Aibou and you*  
  
Book: *is opened against counter*  
  
Yami: O.K. Step number 1: To make pancakes you first need to beat 2 eggs. Beat eggs. That is the strangest thing I've ever heard. Anyway… *grabs two eggs from the kitchen and starts beating them into a wall* DIE! DIE YOU EGG!  
  
Yugi: *from the living room* Yami... Are you sure you're O.K.? You need any help?  
  
Yami: No... no... I'm fine. *looks at hands which are covered in egg yolk* Just stay there and I'll have the pancakes out there in a jiffy… *to himself* as soon as I figure out how to beat eggs with out getting them all over my hands.  
  
Yugi: *uncertainly* Alright then...  
  
Yami: O.K. The eggs are beaten. Step 2: Pour some fl-o-uwer… flower! Into the bowl. O.K. Now where to get flowers. Yes! I remember Aibou's grandfather has out side. Now how much did it say? Ah… 1 ½ bags. *goes outside and starts picking flowers and stuffing them into a GIANT plastic bag* *returns into the kitchen carrying stuffed bags full of flowers*  
  
Garden: *is a mess*   
  
Flowers: *are dead*  
  
Yami: I put them in a bowl. *pours the bags of flowers into a bowl*   
  
Bowl: *over flowing with flowers*  
  
Yami: Then Step 3: Mix the two together. Now how do I mix them together? *thinks for a while* I know! *scrapes egg yolk and egg shells off the walls and places it in the bowl with the flowers and starts mixing it around* There you go! Now... *looks at the book* Step 4: Add 1 cup of water. *pours a whole gallon of water in the bowl* Step 5: Mix until batter becomes smooth. *Grabs a spoon and starts mashing the flowers, eggs and water until it becomes all disgusting* Ew… These mortals now a days eat THIS? *looks at book* After cooking you may add syrup and butter for more flavor. Syrup. Isn't it that sticky stuff… O.K.… *looks for syrup* *finds it* Aha! *opens syrup bottle* *slips off the stool he was standing on* S**T! *spill syrup all over himself*   
  
Yugi: *hears crash* Yami... *enter kitchen* You sure... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!  
  
Yami: *covered in syrup* Nothing Aibou... just...um... pouring syrup all over myself... he...he... It's an Egyptian thing you know...he...he...  
  
Yugi: -_-;; I have never heard such a LAME excuse before. Now clean this up and take a bath. I'll cook.  
  
Yami: v_v Yes Aibou... *goes out to get mop*  
  
Yugi: *hears Yami leave* Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! ^O^ *starts rolling on the syrup covered floor* Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ick!   
  
Syrup: *is stuck to Yugi's hair*  
  
Yugi: Oh damn. S**t. Oh f**k it. How do I get this damn m***er f*cking syrup off me. S**t. *starts to pull on the syrup* *hand get stuck to hair* YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! *runs to find Yami*  
  
Strange figure with camera: *snickers* *leaves*  
  
Camera: *stops filming*  
  
Strange figure with camera: This is gonna be sooooo good. Hehehe...  
  
**  
  
Kathleen: Who's the strange figure with the camera?! Can you guys guess? Mwahahahahahahahaha! I LOVE being evil! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Can you please send some ideas? PWEAZE?  
  
Yugi: Whatever...  
  
Bakura: What the hell did you do that for?!   
  
Kathleen: *innocently* I do not know what you are talking about.   
  
Bakura: Ts... You know very well about what I'm talking about! That Mr. Quacks thing! I DO NOT OWN ANY STUPID RUBBER DUCKY WITH THE NAME: MR. QUACKS!   
  
Ryou: He's right. He owns a rubber cat that goes by the name: Ms. Pussy.  
  
Kathleen: *is laughing uncontrollably* Ms...Ms... Ms. Pussy? Mwahahahahahahahaha! That is sooooo good… Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Bakura: *blush* How was I supposed to know that Pussy meant [Beep] in the new world?  
  
Kathleen: *still laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP!  
  
Yugi and Ryou: *sigh*  
  
Yami: *is no where to be found*  
  
Yugi: Please read and review! ^__^  
  
Ryou: Show support for the insane... please...   
  
Yugi and Ryou: *look at Kat and Bakura fighting* *sigh* 


	2. Morbid tykes, ballerinas and a more 'ten...

Fears and Embarassments: Caught on tape!  
By: Kathleen  
  
In some room I now call: The beginning room. [It's like the shadow realm but it's all white.]  
  
Ryou: Rika… isn't that line from Kaiba Cam?  
  
Yami: *is still at Phyciatrist*  
  
Yugi: Yeah… I think so…   
  
Kathleen: *griping on to Bakura* *dreamily* I like you…  
  
Bakura: *disgusted* Get off…  
  
Kathleen: *still griping on to Bakura* *still dreamily* I like you…  
  
Bakura: Get off…  
  
Kathleen: *dreamily* I like you…  
  
Bakura: Get off…  
  
Kathleen: *dreamily* I like you…  
  
Bakura: Get off…  
  
Kathleen: *dreamily* I like you…  
  
Bakura: T_T Get her off! *pouts*   
  
Yugi: T_T *turns to readers* Kat told me that just in case she goes off into one of her 'Evil villan liking frenzys' that I should tell you that she dosen't mind if you guys vote for your favorite film… there's a plot to this… more than just making the characters look stupid.  
  
Ryou: Yeah and Rika, hope you don't mind to waiting another chapter for your film. The strange figure with a camera cannot bribe two people at once. He/ She is too poor. Some CERTAIN evil authoress hasn't payed Him/ Her yet. *whispers* And besides… Kat can't come up with something right now… *shifty eyes* *louder* Plus you can't get caught. It would ruin the whole plot.  
  
Kathleen: *still cluthching Bakura* I wuv you… *heart shaped eyes*  
  
Bakura: One moment your fighting with me, the next moment your madly in love! What the f**k screwd your mind up?!  
  
Kathleen: *giggle* You silly… You're so cute and handsome and evil and cute and cool and cute and evil and cute and adorable and cute and evil and cute and did I say cute and evil? *giggles insanely*  
  
Bakura, Ryou and Yugi: O_O   
  
Ryou: The world's going to end!  
  
Yugi: Help YAMI! *starts crying*  
  
Bakura: OH RA! THIS GIRL'LL BE THE DEATH OH ME! HELPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! O I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M TOO OLD TO DIE JUST YET!  
  
Kathleen: Don't worry silly. I wont let you die… ^__^  
  
Bakura: Get off! Get off! *starts pushing Kat away*  
  
Kathleen: No. Let's start the fic! I don't own Yu-gi-oh! ^__^ Read and Review please! ^__^  
  
**  
Somewhere in the outskirts of town…  
  
Strange figure with a camera: Are you sure you can do this?  
  
Dark Duelist Ka: Sure. Just hand me the money and I'm all set!   
  
Strange figure with camera: Alright. *hands DDK the camera* Do you're best.   
  
Dark Duelist Ka: You can count on it!  
  
Early morning, Seto Kaiba's mansion…  
  
Dark Duelist Ka: *is hiding*  
  
Camera: *is filming*  
  
Seto: Where is that man?! He's late!  
  
Mokuba: Who's late big brother? Is he gonna get fired huh? Huh? Is he huh? Are you gonna shoot him with your new machine gun? Huh? Huh? Are you gonna chop his head off and feed it to the ravenous dead birds which I shot outside in the garden? Huh? Huh? [Morbid little Tyke ain't he?]  
  
Seto: Um… no. Now go run along Mokuba. I have some… unfinished business to attend to.  
  
Mokuba: Can I shoot the birds with my new pellet gun? Huh? Can I? Huh? Huh?  
  
Seto: Yes… yes… now run along… shoo!  
  
Mokuba: *happily skips out of the mansion*  
  
*hear squaking ,shooting and a big manical laugh*   
  
Seto: That little idiot. *hears car stop outside* He's here! *runs to the door*  
  
Door: *opens*  
  
Pegasus: Good morning Mr.Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Shush! Mokuba's just outside. He might hear us.  
  
Pegasus: Then where will we start the dance lessons?  
  
Seto: Here.  
  
Pegasus: But didn't you just say…  
  
Seto: Shut up! I know what I said!   
  
Pegasus: T_T O.K… Alright then. Let's start. *plugs the CD player and takes out a 'swan lake' CD* Are you ready?  
  
Seto: *is inside bathroom* Wait. I need to get my tutu on… Time out. Give me a couple of minutes. There! A perfect fit!  
  
Pegasus: T_T Whatever. Alright I'll start the CD and you'll come out in position 5 got that?  
  
Seto: Start CD. Position 5. Got it. Yup! I got it! I'll show that Tea how a real dancer dances!   
  
Pegasus: Like I said. Whatever. Alright. A one! A two! A one, two, three! *presses 'on'*  
  
CD player: *swan lake plays*  
  
Seto: *comes bounding out of the bathroom in a tutu one too many sizes too small* [*snickers* tutu one too many sizes too small. I love it! ^__^;;] *starts dancing like a little ballerina [gracefully]*   
  
Pegasus: Good. A one, two, three and point center!   
  
Seto: *to himself* I swear Tea will die by my hands for stealing my precious dream of becoming a dancer! I shall beat you Tea!  
  
Pegasus: Seto concentrate! A one, two, three and point… center!   
  
Seto: *is a one, two, three and point… centering*  
  
Pegasus: Perfect! Perfect! Alright then… the finale! And leap and land!   
  
Seto: *leaps and lands in a split* [Ow… Totally NOT Swan lake material…]  
  
Pegasus: That was perfect!*stops music* Swan lake matirial! Exellent!  
  
Seto: Uh… thanks but could you help me get off the ground? I sorta can't get up.   
  
Pegasus: Of course! *helps Seto to his feet*  
  
Seto: Thanks… um… are you sure I'm supposed to be wearing this tutu? I though only girls wore tutu's.   
  
Pegasus: Um… *shifty eyes* Of course you are! He…he… of course would I lie to you? *looks innocent*  
  
Seto: *uncertainly* Um… alright… I'll take your word for it… *goes off to dress up after that *sarcasticlly* incredibly long dance lesson*  
  
Pegasus: *leaves*  
  
Dark Duelist Ka: Woohoo! ^O^ *turns camera off* $100 000 000 000 here I come! *leaves*  
  
Camera: *stops filming*  
  
**  
  
Bakura residence, Mid-afternoon  
  
Strange figure with a camera: *is hiding*  
  
Camera: *is filming*  
  
Ryou: BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: Geez. What is it?  
  
Ryou: What's with this mess?!  
  
Bakura: *lazily* What mess?  
  
Ryou: THAT! *points to room*  
  
Bakura: Nothing. *looks tired*  
  
Ryou: Oh yeah! Well I'll give you nothing! *grabs Bakura's ear and drags him into the room* *slams door shut*  
  
Bakura: *while being dragged into the room* O_O *desperately* No! Please Ryou no!  
  
Door: *is locked*  
  
Bakura: *from inside* *pathetically desperate* Ryou! No! Please not that! No! Ryou! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ryou: This is for your own good!  
  
*spanking noises*  
  
Bakura: *emerges from room liping and holding his behind* *whimpering*  
  
Ryou: *harshly* Now Bakura I want you to pick this mess up after.   
  
Bakura: *crying* Yes sir.  
  
Ryou: Good. *is about to leave*  
  
Bakura: Ryou. Sir… My butt hurts… *whimpers*  
  
Ryou: Aw… come here now Baku-chan. *cuddles Bakura* I didn't mean to hit you… it's just that you were getting out of hand. You understand don't you?  
  
Bakura: *nods* *cuddles closer to Ryou*  
  
Ryou: There, there now… *pats Bakura's back* *stands up* *face turns serious* Now I want you to clean this mess up. PRONTO! *leaves*  
  
Bakura: ,O_O, My butt still hurts… Ryou sir used the hair brush today… *sniff*  
  
Stange figure with a camera: *snickers* *leaves*  
  
Camera: *stops filming*  
  
**  
  
Kathleen: Hiya! ^__^ I love sayin' that! Anyways… could you please give me suggestions for Yugi and Yami? Bakura and Ryou suggestions would be very much welcomed too. ^__^  
  
Seto: Why does everyone wanna see me get embarassed?!  
  
Kathleen: Because! You're always so KJ [kill joy] so OP [out of place] and so NR [no reaction]   
  
Seto: o_O What? I can't understand what language you're using.  
  
Kathleen: You ARE weak minded! : p Baka… That's why you've never even reached my top 6 favorites.   
  
Seto: And who might THOSE be?  
  
Kathleen: Top: Yami! 2nd: Yami Bakura! 3rd: Ryou! 4th: Yugi! 5th: Yami Malik! 6th: Malik! ^__^ I like the evil people! Yami's the best since the hair's the most important feature of the opposite sex for me! ^__^ Yami Bakura almost made it. Beaten by two votes in my head. Ryou's sooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute! ^__^ Yugi cos his hair's so cool and he's cute too. WIDE EYES… Like this: O_O Yami Malik cos he's cool! Luv the hair! And Malik well… he's cool! ^__^  
  
Seto: T_T Why are they all skitzo's?  
  
Kathleen: Cause I'm one! ^__^  
  
Seto: *moves away from Kat* Wait a moment… ain't I evil to-  
  
Kathleen: *is gone*  
  
Seto: The hell?! *looks around wildly* Kat! This isn't funny! Kat!  
  
Kathleen: *is REALLY gone*  
  
Seto: *is freaking out* Kat you little skitzo! You better get out here NOW! At the count of three! One! Two! T-  
  
At the other side of the 'whit realm' I now dub the ending room.  
  
Kathleen: Now that,THAT is done and dealt with. *points to Seto running around and freaking out* Let me say a few things: 1st I'd like to say that no offense to those people who LOVE Seto. Just not my type. Sure I like em' evil and handsome but lets face it… The man's just plain… undemented. I like em' evil and phycopathic. It would be an added bonus if they were arsonists. *sigh* Too bad. Anyway… 2nd: I would like to also say that after the next chapter, which I am currently planning, the REAL plot will be seen. It will be a lot longer then. Please bear with me. Anyway… questions, comments, complaints, flames… they're all welcome here! ^__^ Good day and don't forget to press the little purple button down …  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
… There… Read and Review! ^__^ 


End file.
